What is the smallest positive integer that has exactly eight distinct positive factors?
To find the smallest positive integer with exactly four factor pairs, we want the number to be divisible by 1, 2, 3, and 4. So the number is $1\cdot2\cdot3\cdot4=\boxed{24}$.